Vampire Delimma
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Vampire Lord is trying desperately to make me his property while Kakuzu and Hidan are going to have to come up with a plan to hunt and kill him. WARNING: BLOOD & RAPE RATED: MA
1. Chapter 1

**This is a dream I had sometime back and thought it was interesting to write. Just go with it^-^**

I'm living in the apartment where my roommates/lovers are Kakuzu and Hidan, and yes, they are yaoi Akatsuki lovers. In this story, vampires are the problem.

I was at another apartment on the premises with a bunch of girls; we went out partying and dancing and I was wearing a strapless fitted black dress that came to my mid thighs with heels. Kakuzu and Hidan knew where I was because I told them, and of course I had to give all the details of my whereabouts to Kakuzu, but I digress. Well, at some point when I went to the bathroom, I heard a crash in the other room, girls screaming, and like a moron I go out the bathroom and peek around the corner.

A bunch of vampires from varying different anime shows pretty much was attacking all the girls, trying to drink their blood, and violate them. I went back in the bathroom, locked the door, and texted Kakuzu: HELP. VAMPS ATTKING IN ROOM 205. He always had his cell phone, that's why I texted him first and not Hidan (kept misplacing his), but just after the message sent the bathroom door burst open.

Vampire Lord was in the doorway (from the show Yu-G-Oh); he walked up to me, snatched my phone and threw it on the floor, then grabbed my wrist and jerked me into the hall. (Yes, I didn't scream or anything but I'm not a screamer). I was so scared I didn't move, but when he grabbed me I did try to get away though. He was so much taller than me, (like Kakuzu, I only came up to his chest), and stronger than me, because all he did was pick me up by my shoulders and pinned me to the wall to where we were eye level; my feet weren't touching the floor.

He leaned towards me and licked his lips as they came near mine. I tried to kick him and jerk my head away but he merely pushed his body against mine, while one hand held my chin and the other arm wrapped around my waist holding my arms and body against the wall. His tongue slowly traced my lips while his eyebrow arched up in amusement because I was trembling. He turned my chin to the side, slowly licked a slick trail up my neck, opened his mouth as I felt his hot breath on my neck, and then he pierced my skin with his fangs.

I let out a small cry because of the pain and felt him sucking my neck very slowly, as if to savor the taste of my blood. All I could do was grimace from the pain, hear the moans and cries of the girls, the cruel chuckling of the other vampires, and pray that Kakuzu and Hidan got here in time before the worst happened.

It was only a few minutes before he took his fangs out and decided to take me in the bedroom next to where we were standing. I was just somewhat limp in his arms as he placed me on the bed; I tried to push him away again but to no avail. He laid on top of me and pinned my arms down again as he licked the blood trickling down my neck, not wasting a drop, and bit me once again in the same spot.

I groaned at the throbbing pain again as he grinded his body against mine, moaning into my neck. I could feel him getting hard alongside my body as he started massaging my breast with his free hand. I felt completely out of it, my vision was getting blurry, my panting was getting worse, I felt weaker, vulnerable, and couldn't get my body to do what I wanted it to do.

He finally stopped after what seemed like an hour, licking my neck one more time and his lips to savor its taste. He sat up and placed his back against the wall, with me across his lap as he held me up with one arm and I saw him bring his wrist up to his mouth when all of a sudden, I hear this huge crash in the other room.

(Hidan and Kakuzu's POV)

Kakuzu got her text message and immediately him and Hidan, along with Deidara and Sasori (they probably need more help since they didn't know how many vampires they'd be dealing with) and ran towards the apartment. They were a good ways off in town, but being ninjas they could get there faster than a policeman could.

When they got there, Kakuzu shattered the door with a punch and they were appalled by the sight they saw. Blood everywhere, vamps violating the girls, some were naked, and some were half-naked. The vamps just snickered at them, not giving a care for what they've done or the fact they were caught, until Hidan started attacking, yelling Jashin curses at them.

Pretty much they all started brutally fighting, the ninjas not going to spare any of them, while trying not to harm the girls. Kakuzu noticed she wasn't in the room and quickly started checking every room until he found the room she was in.

(My POV)

When the crash was heard, Vampire Lord was by undoubted, irritated; even more so, as I managed a faint smirk when I heard Hidan yelling and cursing. I always got a kick out of him when he does that stuff, but my thoughts were interrupted as Vampire Lord continued what he was doing before as he bit his wrist, drawing blood.

Just as he leaned towards my mouth with his blood in his mouth, the door burst open, revealing a peeved Kakuzu in the doorway. All that was going through my mind was "THANK GOD HE'S HERE!" At this point I passed out, but the story continues. Kakuzu didn't even say a word when he attacked. One arm shot out and grabbed Vampire Lord by the throat, crushing him into the wall with brute force as blood oozed out from his mouth and from the back of his head. I ended up rolling off his lap but didn't fall on the floor.

Then, Kakuzu hurled him to the other side of the room and he smashed into the wall, almost knocking the whole wall out. (Can't do too much damage or the apartments might make us pay for it). Kakuzu rushed over and picked me up as Hidan charged in the room yelling, "KAKUZU! WHERE'S OLIVIA? WE CAN'T FIND HER!" Kakuzu turned towards Hidan and said, "I've got her Hidan…. just in time." Hidan looked at the weak state I was in and yelled yet again, "WHERE'S THAT SORRY FUCKER? I'LL HACK HIM INTO PIECES AND USE HIM FOR MY RITUAL!"

They both looked towards the wall where Kakuzu threw him but he wasn't there, all that was there were a cracked, broken wall and smeared blood going from where Vampire Lord landed and the window. "FUCK! WHAT THE HELL, HE GOT AWAY?" Kakuzu just sighed and muttered, "Must have done it when you came in the room. At any rate let's get out of here."

Hidan was about to fuss with Kakuzu but changed his mind quickly from that death look on his face, he was more pissed than he was letting on. When they were in the living room, Sasori was leaning against the wall while Deidara was sitting in a chair. They had, along with Hidan, killed all the vampires. Those two quickly covered the girls up with blankets, treated their wounds, and called the medics and police. Deidara saw the bite marks on my neck and asked in an upset tone, "Is she ok, she didn't end up like these girls, did she, un? He pointed at the other girls on the floor, they were all alive but barely, and some were raped.

Sasori walked up to Deidara and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Deidara, if she was, all we have to do is give her the drug I made." Kakuzu and Hidan looked at Sasori with curiosity and Hidan demanded, "What fucking drug are you talking about?" Sasori sighed and stated, "I quickly made up a drug so that they'll lose their memories of tonight, considering what these girls went through, and they won't remember a thing. I don't think they would want to remember this anyway."

Kakuzu, frustrated, just growled at Sasori, "Well, then how do we explain the bruises on her shoulders, loss of blood, and not to mention the bite marks on her neck?" Sasori didn't say a word and looked at Deidara. Deidara, twirling a strand of hair with his finger, muttered, "Don't look at me Sasori-Danna, it was your idea un." Hidan just punched the wall, getting all their attention, and shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you fuckers? Let's just wait until she wakes up and ask her what she wants to do. Let her fucking decide; besides let's get the hell out of here before the fucking cops get here and fucking interrogate us!" Then Hidan stomped out of the apartment, followed by the rest of them.

Well, when I woke up, I was on Kakuzu's bed. I sat up and winced at the pain on my neck as I tried to get out of bed. I noticed my shoes were off and I was wearing a tank and slacks; my legs felt like jelly as I walked to the door. I was really thirsty and wanted to ask the guys what happened after I passed out. Just as I got to the door Hidan burst in and almost crashed into me.

He managed to see me in time and grabbed me by the waist so I wouldn't fall down. Out of nowhere he squeezed me in a hug and muttered, "It's about fucking time you woke up, I've been so fucking worried about you." I managed to reply calmly, "I'm OK Hidan, just tired and thirsty." It was a few minutes before he let me go then started passionately kissing me. I love it when he kisses me like that; he's usually a fierce kisser. When he broke the kiss, he just stared intently at me with his purple eyes, and growled, "What the hell are doing out of bed and trying to walk when you've lost so much blood?"

I smiled and sniggered at that remark because it was funny since he was so worried, then got so serious. He scowled as he picked me up and took me into the living room and sat me on the couch. Pointing a threatening looking finger at me, he said, "Don't you dare move from this spot until I get back from the kitchen and get you a drink or I'll be using you for my next fucking ritual; Alright?" I nodded with a smirk and held up my hands in surrender. He stomped in the kitchen and starting making so much noise in there. It sounded like he was breaking all the dishes just to get me a drink; he must have been real worried about me to go through the trouble of making me a drink.

At that point I heard someone unlocking the door and then Kakuzu came in. He stopped mid-step in the room when he saw me. From what I could tell he looked shocked and relieved from behind his mask, it's still hard for me to tell, he never shows emotions much. I just gave him a nervous smile as he came and sat down next to me. There was an awkward silence for a minute until he leaned towards me, cupped my chin and turned my face so it was facing his, and asked, "Are you alright Olivia?" I manage to say, "Yeah, just tired and thirsty."

He didn't hesitate for a second when he pulled down his mask as his lips crashed against mine with a little more force than he intended. He likes kissing rough too, but right now I don't mind. We kissed for a few minutes until he broke away and whispered, "I'm not ever letting you go anywhere again." I actually started laughing and got him to chuckle lightly as he pulled his mask back up when Hidan came back from the kitchen. "Kakuzu? When'd you get here old man?" Kakuzu growled at him, "I've been here the past ten minutes you idiot."

Hidan just rolled his eyes and handed me my drink as he said, "You better drink all this shit babe, because it was fucking hard to make." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips as he sat down on the other side of me. Me and Kakuzu just stared at the drink, it was a very murky, dark brown, and smelled funky. I glanced up at Hidan and asked, "What is it?" Hidan just scowled, "Its fucking hot chocolate!" Kakuzu was about to make a nasty remark about what he thought it was until there was a knock on the door.

Hidan just stared at it like it was going to open itself but finally decided to go open it. I put the drink concoction Hidan made on the coffee table and it's a good thing I did because when Hidan opened the door he was pushed aside, spinning into the wall, as a blur came straight towards me and placed me in an inescapable hug. "Oh, Tobi heard what happened to Olivee-san and wanted to come see you so bad but Zetsu-sempai wouldn't let me until now. Are you ok? You hurt?"

I hugged Tobi back and said, "Yeah I'm fine Tobi, but you're kind of hurting my neck." His head was right on the spot on my neck where I was bit and he was quickly pulled off me by Kakuzu from his shirt collar. "Oh, Tobi so sorry, Tobi didn't know. Tobi never hurt Olivee-san intentionally!" Tobi was about to cry until I said, "It's ok Tobi, it's not your fault. My Tobi's a good boy." "YAY! Tobi is a good boy!" he yelled until Hidan came over and started choking him, causing Kakuzu to let go. "GOOD BOY MY FUCKING ASS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR KNOCKING ME INTO THE FUCKING WALL!" At least Deidara and Sasori walked in at the right moment to stop the fight.

Deidara grabbed poor, crying Tobi and Sasori used his puppet strings to make Hidan stop strangling him. When Hidan finally calmed down, Sasori let him go, and then made an announcement. "I do believe there's something we all need to discuss now, isn't there Kakuzu?" Kakuzu just merely nodded his head and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I didn't know what they were talking about but I had an idea.

Sasori sat down and started speaking, "As you know, apartment 205 was attacked by vampires and thankfully, Olivia is still alive and the worst didn't happened. Now, after what happened there, I made a drug to erase those other girl's memories of that night, Deidara and I injected all of them with the exception of Olivia. Kakuzu pointed out if we did, explaining where her injuries came from would be very difficult, to say the least. So, we're doing as Hidan suggested we would wait until Olivia woke up and ask her what she wants to do." Sasori looked at me and asked, "The question is Olivia, do you want the drug to erase your memory of last night or not?" Everyone looked at me while I thought about it. Yes, I would be haunted by the incident for a while, but it could've been worse, so I merely shook my head no. Sasori asked, "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure." I said.

Deidara sighed and said, "Well, there is another problem we have to worry about, un." Hidan broke in and stated, "Yeah, that fucker might come back since he escaped. So, we're going to have to find and kill his fucking ass before he does." Kakuzu replied, "I agree, he probably will come back seeing he was about to get you to drink his blood and try to make you his property.

So, you're not going anywhere without one of us with you until he's dead." Everyone just nodded and the matter was settled. Well, good boy Tobi broke the silence by spitting out my drink all over Hidan while gagging as he said, "What is this drink! Tobi thought it was hot chocolate but it's nasty! Tobi don't like it! "TOBI YOU LITTLE FUCKER, IT IS FUCKING HOT CHOCOLATE! YOU'RE MY NEXT RITUAL FOR SPITTING THAT SHIT ON ME!" Hidan shouted while chasing Tobi all over the room. Deidara took this opportunity to sit next to me, we were close bosom buddies; he hugged me, kissed my cheek, and with a smirk said, "I'm glad you're ok, but from now on, don't drink anything that Hidan tries to make you.

He nearly poisoned me last time when I was sick, un." I laughed and nodded my head yes in response; I didn't want to try that stuff he made anyway. Well, this dream pretty much ends here until the sequel, with Hidan chasing a terrified Tobi, all of us laughing, with the exception of Kakuzu and Sasori, who just smirked at the scene.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about three weeks since the vampire incident and by that time my body was fully back to normal. The girls I was with were doing great with their memories erased; it was like nothing happened to them. I was happy that they were ok but the ninjas still haven't found Vampire Lord and it was driving Hidan crazy. He about impaled Tobi through the door with his scythe because he wanting to kill something so bad. Anyways, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori all had to go on a mission together; Tobi had to go on a solo mission, and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Kakuzu lectured me to lock everything and not to open the door for anyone unless it was them, Hidan handed me a dagger that he said was blessed by Jashin to kill anything it stabbed, Tobi and Deidara hugged me to death, and Sasori just said be smart while dragging them off me.

Well, I was in the apartment for about two hours when I heard a weird noise coming from the other room. It sounded like someone scrapping their nails on a chalkboard. I came out of my room and stopped at Kakuzu's door, and heard the noise again from the living room. I peeked around the doorframe and didn't see anything but I felt a breeze and noticed the window was cut. You know, like on spy movies where they cut the glass in a perfect circle to get their hand in. I about jumped out of my skin when I saw a familiar arm and hand come in and unlocked the window.

I was panicking as I quickly tried to find my phone and the dagger Hidan gave me but as soon as I heard footsteps in the living room, I slipped into Kakuzu's room and hid under his desk, (his room was part an office, so he didn't have to do his work in the living room). I was blocked off from getting out the living room door; we were four flights up so the window wasn't an option, and I was trapped.

I remembered where the dagger was, I left it in the living room on the couch, DAMN! Then it hit me, my phone was in Kakuzu's room on top of his desk, I peeked over the desk and saw my phone. Just as I reached out and gently grabbed it I saw the doorknob turn. I quickly went back under the desk and tried not to move a muscle as I heard the door open. It was so quiet except the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. He started pacing the room, looking for me as I tried to keep still and quiet.

I knew I had to manage to get a text to Kakuzu but Vampire Lord might hear me. I slid my phone up, (thank god it was on silent), and started to text quietly. I was planning to text him just two words, that's it, two words: he's here. I heard the footsteps getting closer to the back of the desk where I was at; I just needed to type here and press send. Then, I saw Kakuzu's desk chair slide off to the side until it hit something and saw Vampire Lord's feet and legs. I couldn't afford to text for the risk of being heard as my breathing got faster as I saw him kneel downward; my hands were shaking as I was trying to text the rest.

I already knew I was doomed when I saw his face as he looked at me with an evil smirk. He quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me out from underneath the desk as I was desperately trying to push the send button. It was to no avail as he grabbed my wrist and squeezed so tight that my hand went limp and dropped the phone. He picked it up, cut it off, and whispered in my ear, "Not this time, my dear." I tried to get away by kicking, clawing, and even yelling, anything I could do. He did have a little trouble with me struggling but he won of course. He ended up flipping me on my stomach on the desk, grabbing me around the waist with one arm, and covered my mouth with the other.

He picked me up, with my feet kicking everywhere and carried me into my room. He threw me on the bed, laid on top of me so I couldn't resist much, including my face to muffle my yelling, took out a pair of handcuffs from his cloak and handcuffed my wrists to the headboard.

He leaned back, straddling me as he did so, with a hand over my mouth and grabbed something else from his cloak. It looked like a piece of cloth, anyways; he used it to cover my mouth to keep me quiet. I pretty much stopped trying to yell now because there was no point since no one could hear me. He got off me, went and shut my bedroom door while locking it, then came back to me as he started removing some of his clothes. I looked away as he undressed; full aware of what would happen to me if the others didn't get back soon.

I laid there helpless and vulnerable to his malevolence scheme. He still had his pants on but he was shirtless as he straddled me once again. He grabbed a hold of my shirt and ripped it right down the middle, causing me to jump, while tearing it in two. He pulled off my shorts and tossed them on the floor as he lay on top of me again. The pace of my breathing increased dramatically, but he just leaned in at my ear and whispered, "Shh, just enjoy" I flinched as he started nibbling his teeth down my neck and sucking little parts of my neck real hard, leaving hickies.

I felt his hot breath on my neck again as he sank his fangs into it, yet again. I cried out because of the pain again while he sucked, painfully slowly and taking his precious time. He once again started grinding his body against mine and moaning into my neck as he started undoing the clasps on my bra. Once my bra was off, he threw it somewhere and began massaging my breasts with both hands.

I don't know how long it was since he began drinking my blood, but he finally stopped and pulled away with a final hard suck. I felt so weak; I could hardly get my body to move as he untied the cloth around my mouth and threw it to the floor. I took in deep breaths of air, being deprived of oxygen with that damn cloth over my mouth. I didn't feel as weak now, getting some fresh air in my lungs but my attention was quickly changed when Vampire Lord grabbed my face with his hand as I watched him bite his wrist and suck some of his blood.

He came at me quickly and fiercely started kissing me. He was trying to get me to open my mouth and I wouldn't, but when he bit my lip, I let out a whimper in which he shoved his blood into the back of my throat with his tongue. I about gagged on all the blood as he tried to get me to swallow. I tried so hard not to do it until he placed two fingers at my throat and hit a certain pressure point, causing me to swallow involuntarily. From that point, his tongue just explored every inch of my mouth, lapping up all the blood in my mouth; I started feeling sick from the blood I swallowed and the blood from my lip. He sucked my punctured lip one last time before he pulled away.

I felt blood dribbling down my chin from the wound on my lip as he watched in amusement while licking his lips. I cringed when he bent down and sliced a deep cut on my waist with his razor-sharp fingernail. I suppressed a yell when I felt him licking and started sucking it. It hurt so bad, I whimpered, "Please stop." He actually stopped for a moment but just whispered, "I can't my dear, I need more," as he sliced another deep cut on my breast and sucked on it. He did this a couple more times in different spots; he cut my forearm, my shoulder blade, butt, and inner thigh before he finally stopped while I laid there crying because the pain. I felt the blood from all the cuts running down my skin as he wiped a few tears away from my face with his finger, and then some of the blood from my chin. He sucked the blood from his finger as he said, "You look so beautiful in blood, and now let's get to the main event."

He pulled my panties off, took his member out of his pants and spread my legs. I feebly shook my head and whispered, "No, don't." "Don't worry, it'll start to feel good soon," he said as he shifted himself into position. He entered me with a quick thrust as I grimaced from the pain. He slowly went in and out of me, holding my hips, until he felt my barrier ease off. He leaned closer as he held my hips tight and increased the pace. I tried to block out what was happening but I could feel my body betraying me as he kept going, I wasn't enjoying this but I could feel him going in and out smoother. He noticed apparently, leaned towards my shoulder smirking, and mockingly remarks, "Well, it looks like you're enjoying yourself. I knew you would."

He licked my shoulder then bit into it causing me to jump and let out a cry. He started sucking it as he continued thrusting himself into me even faster and harder, moaning from the sensation. After a while he slowed down, stopped sucking my shoulder with mischievous look on his face, and then pulled out of me. Eyes glazed with lust, he placed his fingers inside me, getting them thoroughly wet, and brought them to my anal entrance. I asked pleadingly, "No, not there." My body shuddered when he placed one finger inside me, ignoring my plea, and moved it in and out. It hurt a little as I whimpered at the unnatural feeling. He added another finger until he felt like I was stretched more then added the last finger. All I could do was squirm my body and moan at the unpleasant feeling, it just felt weird.

When he thought I was ready, he took his fingers out of me and rubbed his member with my juices and placed the head at my entrance. He entered me with one quick thrust, causing me to shriek at the pain. He covered my mouth with his hand as he proceeded to pump into me real fast. It wasn't long before I started crying again as he continued his insidious deed. After a while the pain eased off a little, but there was still a throbbing pain as I continued to sob. I heard him murmur, "It won't be long now Olivia," as he drew near his climax. It wasn't too long before I hear him say, "Yes, I coming!" and he shot his seed into me, covering my entrance with his cum. He was panting very heavily as he pulled out of me; he removed his hand from my mouth as I felt him lick my neck when I heard him whisper in my ear, "You're mine." I was already out of it at this point, the pain and loss of blood was too much for me to handle, I ended up passing out.

(Hidan and Kakuzu's POV)

They were walking back to the apartment around 6pm when they saw Tobi banging on Sasori and Deidara's door, (their apartment was next to ours) unaware that they all left to go on a mission the same time he did. "Sasori-san! Deidara-sempai! Please come to the door!" he yelled desperately. Hidan yelled at Tobi when they reached him, "WHAT THE FUCK TOBI, STOP BEATING DOWN THE DAMN DOOR!" Tobi ran to all of them with relief and grabbed Deidara's sleeve, "Sempai, something's wrong! I just heard a scream from Hidan and Kakuzu-san's apartment!" Kakuzu and Hidan did hesitate to run to their door but as they reached it, they came only to find the glass from the window was cut and blocked from the inside. (At the point where I was hiding, Vampire Lord barricaded the window with the bookcase before he went looking for me).

Hidan shouted, "How the hell did he know where we fucking lived?" while Kakuzu unlocked the door, "We'll worry about that later!" as they burst in the living room. They ran to each room calling out her name but no answer. When Kakuzu reached her room, it was locked. Kakuzu kicked down the door and ran inside. He stopped when he saw Vampire Lord standing in front of Olivia's bed. (He was blocking the view so he couldn't see me yet). "Where is she?" Kakuzu demanded in a deadly voice. Vampire Lord, just sneered at him and only said, "She's mine." Kakuzu attacked and managed to hit him and cause some damage, but he quickly jumped out the window; he escaped again. Kakuzu gritted his teeth in fury; he was about to follow him until he heard Hidan say in an upset tone, "Fuck….Olivia!"

Kakuzu looked at Hidan, saw Hidan was looking behind him, and he turned around and saw her on the bed. There she was, shirt ripped apart, handcuffed to the headboard, naked, bite marks on her neck, hickies, bloody, and deep cuts on her skin. He was in a state of shock, fury, and worry. Deidara and the others came to the room and tried to come in but Hidan blocked their way. "Come on Hidan, move!" Deidara demanded. Hidan didn't budge an inch, but just glared at them as he said menacingly, "Just go back in the other fucking room. You don't need to see her right now. I'll let you know how she is in a bit, alright?" Sasori understood immediately what he meant, unfortunately, so did Deidara as his eyes started watering. Sasori put his arm around him and led him into the living room along with Tobi who was already crying.

Hidan was infuriated, anxious, and melancholy all at the same. He hated these feelings, as he grips the doorframe, causing it to crack, but he couldn't let them see that sight of her, they were all such close friends. Plus, he knew Kakuzu was probably taking it real hard and would want to be alone with her. Hidan knew his lover better than anyone, with the exception of Olivia.

Kakuzu was not taking it well but he showed no signs of emotion. He felt guilty as he muttered, "I shouldn't have left you." He saw her twitch and heard her mutter something. He leaned towards her face and heard her murmur, "Ka…ku….zu…Hi….dan." She said it in a sort of desperate plea, which made Kakuzu feel even guiltier. He broke the handcuffs off her wrists, took off his Akatsuki cloak, picked her up as he wrapped her in it, being careful he doesn't hurt her. She looked like a helpless child in his arms as he walked out the room.

Hidan looked up as he approached him, "Is she going to be ok Kakuzu?" Kakuzu stopped in front of him and said, "She should be alright; let Sasori know to go ahead and make that drug of his." Hidan looked pitiful as he nodded his head in agreement but before Kakuzu started to walk away, Hidan leaned up and kissed Kakuzu on the cheek and said, "Don't worry, no one's taking her from us old man." Kakuzu just nodded as Hidan went in the living room whereas Kakuzu went into the bathroom.

Kakuzu gently placed her on the floor as he turned on the shower; he took off his clothes, mask, and his cloak off her as he sat in the shower with her on his lap. After a few minutes, she woke up from the warm water splashing on her and looked up at him. "Kakuzu?" she muttered; he had an idea that she didn't know what was going on right now. He looked her in the eyes and merely said, "I'm going to clean you up." She just nodded and rested her head against his shoulder as Kakuzu begins washing away the semen and blood from her. He gently spread her legs and muttered, "Fuck!" He was pissed enough already but knowing Vampire Lord done her in both entrances just made him even more furious.

Kakuzu moves his hands slowly toward her abused anus, causing her to cringe and tense when Kakuzu cleans around the area and notices how sensitive and tender it is for her. Kakuzu slides one finger inside her entrance as she whimpered a little. Kakuzu doesn't hesitate as he continues cleaning out all the semen that had been pumped into her and does the same thing with her vagina. When he was finished with that he went to work on the cuts. They weren't too big, maybe two inches but, "Damn they're deep! Olivia?" he whispered. She managed to utter, "hmmm?" He said, "These cuts are deep and keep bleeding. I have to stitch you up, but it's going to hurt."

She merely nodded and tried to smile as he started to stitch the cuts to keep her from loosing anymore blood. He started with her shoulder blade, she cried out when the threads entered her skin and grabbed his shoulder. He held her firmly, "It'll be alright, you just have to endure it." She weakly nodded as she gripped his shoulder and back tightly. When he was done with that one, he went to her waist. He had to keep holding her firmly until he was done with all six cuts.

He knew she was trying her best to tolerate the pain, but he knew she couldn't withstand this kind of pain well; being sewn up without anesthesia. She was already crying from the first cut he stitched and it just got worse until he was finished with all six. When he was done, she was breathing very heavily but she did loosen her grip on him. He held her closer to him, kissed her real tenderly on the lips and said, "I'm sorry." She looked at him with tired eyes and whispered with a weak smile, "It's not your fault." Kakuzu cleaned her face of her tears and finished washing her, then turned the water off. He started to dry her off even though she tried to help before she passed out again, but he just gently moved her hand away as he continued.

Hidan was on the other side of the door and heard her cries of pain. "She must have needed sewing up," he thought. He got her some comfy clothes and hesitated to knock on the door. He wanted to tend to her as well but he knew Kakuzu would only be able to live with himself if he did it and no one else. Well, Hidan decided to try all the same. He knocked on the door, he heard Kakuzu say, "Come in." Hidan poked his head around the door and held up the clothes, nervously he said, "I've brought her some clothes. Hey Kakuzu, can I dress her?"

Kakuzu stared at him with an eyebrow arched up and asked in a toneless voice, "Why?" Hidan rubbed the back of his head and muttered, "Well, I love her too you know, and I want to help out." Kakuzu just smirked, gently laid her on the floor, and said, "Alright, I'm going to get some clean clothes on while you dress her." Hidan blushed and muttered, "Thanks," as Kakuzu left the room. Hidan went over to her, she was dried off, and so he started to dress her. He stopped as soon as he saw the stitches. He held her limp body and looked all over to see what damage was done; he only caught a glimpse of some blood when he first saw her. She had six cuts that were bruised and stitched, her lip was cut also, there were bite marks on her neck and shoulder with hickies, and he warily looks at her entrances. He just muttered, "Fucking bastard," tears swelling up in his eyes as he put her panties and slacks on, pulled a tank over her head, and held her against his chest.

She was breathing pretty heavy still, probably from the pain, he thought as he looked at her sleeping face and kissed her tenderly on the lips while stroking her hair. "Hidan?" Kakuzu's concerned voice came from the door as Hidan turned his head to look at him, "He fucking raped her in both places didn't he?" he sniffled. Kakuzu just nodded his head as he knelt behind Hidan and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Don't worry Hidan, like you said; no one's taking her from us. I guarantee it." Kakuzu said with a serious tone. Hidan wiped his eyes and, with malice in his voice, said, "You're fucking right, now it's time for revenge and fucking kill that bastard." Kakuzu nodded his head in agreement as Hidan picked her up and carried her into their room. He placed her on his bed and pulled the sheets over her. He grabbed Kakuzu's hand, "Come on, we have a fucking hunt to plan!" as he dragged Kakuzu into the living room.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Right after I woke up, I was immediately offered the drug and they wanted me to have it so bad, but I refused. No one understood why I chose that, but the subject was dropped for the time being. For the next week, it's been nothing but pain and nightmares. My body ached badly at first, but gradually got better.

I'm so glad Sasori had a hand in medical stuff, or this week would've been so much worse. My main problem was sleeping. It seemed like every night I had nightmares about what happened and woke up crying. I got up every time and curled up in the bed with Kakuzu and Hidan, alternating between the two.

Kakuzu and Hidan haven't been themselves since the…incident and it was starting to worry me. They've been hunting for Vampire Lord every single night this week, leaving either Sasori, Deidara, or Tobi with me.

Tobi and Deidara were really concerned about my sleep since I had circles under my eyes now. "You need to get some rest Olivee!" "I'm trying Tobi, but….damn. I feel so pathetic." Deidara held my hand, "You're not like that in the least and we're here for you un." I grinned, "I just feel like that because, it's bothering me more than I thought."

"Are you sure you won't reconsider Sasori's offer un?" "I'm sure Dei; I want to be there for Kakuzu and Hidan. They don't show it, but they're suffering to, just in a different way." Tobi hugged me, "Tobi understand now Olivee. Tobi'd do the same for his Zetsu." "Yeah you're right; it's the same with my Danna un."

It was a loving moment, but I really wanted to share it with my lovers. My thoughts were interrupted from a knock at the door. Deidara peeked through the eye hole and opened it. Kakuzu, Hidan, and Sasori came in. (Zetsu was busy taking on their missions solo, so Kakuzu and Hidan could have time to hunt.)

"Haven't found that fucker yet!" Hidan threw his scythe against the wall and stomped into the kitchen. Sasori sat next to Deidara, "He just can't calm down." Kakuzu sat next to me, Tobi moved, and I cuddled up against him.

"Are you feeling alright?" "I'm better now that you and Hidan are here." I actually felt a little neglected from their hunting spree and wanted some affection. He smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Glad to hear it."

"FUCK!" Hidan ran in the living room and grabbed his scythe, "I just spotted him, let's go!" Everyone jumped up and ran out the balcony door (back door in kitchen) at full speed, leaving me sitting on the couch. I laughed to myself, "Well, so much for that tender moment."

I just happened to glance at the front door. "They forgot to lock it." I stood up and walked towards it. Right when I reached to grab the handle, the door opened and revealed Vampire Lord leering down at me. My heart started to pound into my ears and I slowly backed up.

He shut the door and quickly snatched at me. I managed to dodge and tried to run away, but to no avail. He quickly caught me and threw me against the wall, making me groan from the pain. My body wasn't fully healed yet, so that hurt like hell. I felt his hot breath against my ear, "It's time for you to come with me."

I grimaced when he licked the shell of my ear. "Look at me." I lowered my eyes; I don't like the way he said that. He grabbed my chin and made me face him. I didn't close my eyes in time before his met mine. He slowly began to put me into a trance and smirked at my attempts to resist.

BOOM! His eyes left mine, freeing me from the hypnotic gaze, and glared at the blown up door in the living room. I thought, 'PERFECT TIMING!' Deidara came in, holding a few small clay birds. He was followed by Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and Tobi. "Let her go!"

Vampire Lord snorted, "What makes you think I will do that? I've just come to claim my property. She's mine now after all." Tobi stepped forward, "Olivee doesn't belong to you!" "Oh I beg to differ. I marked her in more ways than one..."Hidan interrupted, "Don't give us that fucking bullshit! We know you fucking failed to do the final step."

Vampire Lord's face went grim. Tobi mocked him, "Didn't think we knew huh?" Sasori couldn't help but gloat, "It wasn't too difficult to get information about you. Zetsu was indeed a great help. Your kind needs to perform three steps before claiming a….mate."

My eyes widened, that's why he wanted me? Should've been obvious to me but I digress. Deidara finished Sasori's explanation with venom in his voice, "First you drink their blood and make them drink yours. Second is sex….more like rape! The final step is…..the union, in other words matrimony. Once all three is completed, they'll turn into vampires and you'll be their master un!"

Kakuzu smirked in satisfaction from the obvious fury written all over Vampire Lord's countenance, "You're too late and besides, we marked her first." He seethed, "What are you talking about?" Hidan grinned wickedly, "It fucking means, even if that last step was carried out, she'll still be ours fool!"

Kakuzu chuckled, "It seems you've lost. Now release her and admit defeat!" Vampire Lord just sneered at them, "Never. If you want her that badly, meet me at the abandoned mill in thirty minutes," he threw me over his shoulder and burst out the back door.

Other's POV

Hidan tried to run after him, "That fucking coward!" Tobi stopped him, "Wait Hidan!" "What're you doing, we don't have time to fucking wait around." "It could be a trap with Olivee as the bait." Deidara nodded, "That mill is only a few miles from here and we need a strategy beforehand un." Hidan mumbled, "Why can't we just fucking sneak up on him and go from there?"

Kakuzu growled, "Our adversary isn't a fool Hidan, there's a reason he chose that mill. It's directly in the middle of an open field, leaving no chance of a sneak attack. Besides, we need to ensure her safety first before we officially battle him."

Tobi sniffed, "Mean jerk distracted us with a fake imitation of himself so he could get to her. Tobi should've known it wasn't real." Deidara placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm ashamed that we fell for that too Tobi, but we can't worry about that now un."

Sasori pulled out a blank scroll and spread it out on the table, "We need to think this through. That bastard might have already contemplated this and set traps in advance." He drew a quick sketch of the terrain, "Let's hurry up and devise a plan before times up." They all surrounded the table and eventually came up with an ingenious contrivance.

My POV

I was taken to some empty field and flown into a window at the top of a deserted mill. He threw me on the floor and pinned me down, "WHERE"S THE MARK!" I flinched when he yelled and remained silent. He roughly grabbed my face, "Don't make me ask you again." I had an idea where and barely whispered, "My lower back."

He flipped me over and yanked up my shirt; I felt him trace it with his icy fingers. I actually didn't know that was a 'mark' until now, it's just a tattoo to me. Kakuzu and Hidan gave it to me some time ago, wanting to…um brand…me with their symbol, and I agreed.

The tattoo was a Jashin symbol that looked like it was stitched into the skin and they had their initials on the inside of it. (_If you can't visualize it, tell me and I'll draw it^-^_). I don't know what was going through his head right now, but I have no intentions of being some sex slave.

He stopped what he was doing and whispered smugly in my ear, "It's of no matter to me whether you're marked or not. We have twenty minutes left before they come; that's all the time I need." I trembled with fear, 'oh please no!' He flipped me on my back, tied my wrists with some rope to a wooden beam, and ripped my shirt. I yelled, "NO!" and managed to kick him in the crotch.

He groaned in pain and then glared down at me. Not good. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back against the floor. I grimaced and groaned from the sharp sting as he glowered at me, "I was considering being gentle with you, but you seem to want it rough." He ripped the rest of my clothes off and let go of my hair; my head ached terribly.

He began to kiss me fiercely and shoved his tongue in. While his tongue wandered around inside my mouth, his hands went elsewhere. One pinched and groped my breast as the other roughly rubbed my clit. He didn't stop his movements when he pulled back from the kiss, "I'm not going to bite you this time, I want you conscious for this."

I muttered, "Bastard." He just smirked and brought his head between my legs. I shut my eyes when his tongue licked me vigorously and then plunged inside. I clenched my teeth and pierced my lips tight to keep myself from moaning.

My body slowly started betraying me, no matter what my mind said. He pulled away with a triumphant smirk and flipped me on my stomach. I winced from the rope pinching my wrists as he lifted my hips up.

I heard him unzip his pants and then felt his member brush across my entrance. I braced myself in time before he shoved it in with a powerful thrust. I hissed under my breath and buried my face in my forearms. He slammed into me over and over again, making me cringe and whimper.

He slid a fingernail down my spine, giving me the chills, "I wouldn't be so rough with you if you just gave in." My nails dug into the rope and tried to ignore his snide remark. It felt like an eternity before his movements lost his rhythm. He pounded extra hard a few more times before he pulled out and came all over my back.

I collapsed when he let me go to put his member back in his pants. He left me lying there panting, with tears running down my face as he went to the window, "It's almost time."

Other's POV

Dusk had fallen; the time had arrived and the shinobi were already there to make their move. Kakuzu took a step forward, "You all know the plan." They nodded and ran towards the mill. Vampire Lord watched them charge forward in amusement, "Fools." He snapped his fingers and the ground began to shake. Thousands of huge bats sprang from the ground and attacked.

Hidan made his assault and sliced through many of his opponents, "FEEL THE FUCKING WRATH OF JASHIN!" Deidara took to the air riding a clay bird and battled with his explosive art. Sasori summoned many of his poisonous puppets and tried to make a pathway for Tobi to get into the mill through a blind spot from the window.

Kakuzu used his ninjutsu and released the masks on his back to assist Sasori, seeing there were too many bats, and succeeded on creating a path. Deidara saw his cue from Sasori and sent a bomb to detonate directly at the bottom of the mill to make an easy entrance inside.

Tobi easily dodged and sliced through many bats with his kunai, using the smoke from the explosion as a cover and made his way inside. Well, so far so good. While the rest were in combat, Tobi silently made his way to the top (he knew that's where she would be).

When he found the only entrance to the room, he slowly peeked around to look inside. He saw him at the window and her on the floor. He couldn't get a real good view of her, but it was enough to know what happened again; it made him mad. Tobi had to restrain his anger and not utter a sound or the whole plan would be ruined; Vampire Lord had to be caught off guard.

Tobi sneaked in with expertise, unnoticed. He hid behind the closest beam to her, Vampire Lord's back was to him, and tried to get her attention. She just happened to be facing his way with her eyes slightly open; they got bigger when she saw him.

He motioned for her to be quiet and close her eyes. She gave him a weak grin and did what he asked; she knew this had to be an escape plan. Tobi saw his chance and made many hand signs before jumping out in the open. Vampire Lord just turned around in shock and was hit by Tobi's jutsu.

It's a diversion type that sends out a blinding white light that'll temporarily blind their opponent. While Tobi's victim was stumbling about trying to see, he cut her free and picked her up. Seeing the flash of light, Deidara flew to opposite side of the mill and blew a hole in the side.

Tobi quickly popped out with her and landed on the bird with him. They flew back towards the others and Deidara dropped Tobi off at the edge of the field before rejoining the battle.

My POV 

Tobi gently sat me next to a tree and took off his Akatsuki robe. I weakly put it on, with his help, and zipped it up. Tobi kept staring at me with concern but didn't say anything; I knew he was upset that I got raped again. I managed a weak smile, "Thanks for saving me Tobi. I'm ok now."

He choked back a sob and wiped his eyes under his mask. I weakly tried to stand up, "Olivee!" "I want to see the fight, I've never seen them fight before." I always wanted to see them in combat. Tobi gently helped me and I leaned on his shoulder as he helped me walk around the tree to see the action.

There weren't many bats left, but I got to see enough. Their skills were amazing. The last bat blew up in the sky and Deidara glided back down to the others. "Tobi they did it." "Yep, that mean vampire messed with the wrong shinobi."

Suddenly, a dark figure began to arise from the ground. Vampire Lord glared menacingly at the shinobi that stood before him in fury. He glowered, "It's time to end this." Kakuzu glared back, "My sentiments exactly."

Vampire Lord held up a hand, "On one condition." "Like what un?" He pointed from Hidan to Kakuzu, "I fight just you two. You're the ones I want." Hidan smirked evilly, "No fucking complaints here. We're the ones who marked her after all." Kakuzu grinned just as immorally, "That's fine with me. We have a score to settle with you."

Sasori and Deidara didn't intervene and joined me and Tobi. Deidara gave me a quick hug, "Are you ok un?" I nodded and Tobi whispered something in his ear; I have an idea. Deidara quickly turned and murmured it to Sasori. He glanced at me, "I think they might need another incentive, wouldn't you agree Deidara?"

Deidara nodded and yelled, "Kakuzu! Hidan! I have important information you'll need to know before you start un." They stopped glaring for a moment and faced us. "HE RAPED HER AGAIN UN!" Their eyes turned to me and I confirmed it was true.

They were already going to make him suffer, but now it's going to be even worse. Hidan pointed his scythe at him and said menacingly, "I hope you're ready to fucking die a slow painful death!" Threads began to seep out of Kakuzu's body, "There's no escape this time."

Vampire Lord just grinned, "Then let us begin." The final battle commenced. All four of us watched in anticipation as they fought ruthlessly. Vampire Lord was holding his own pretty well against Kakuzu and Hidan. Neither of them was holding back any restraints to kill one another and it continued for the next hour.

I finally had to sit down, but kept watching. Sasori sat next to me with a smirk, "I wish they hurry up already." Deidara and Tobi joined us. Tobi pointed, "Hey look! He's down now and not getting up!"

Kakuzu and Hidan's POV

They were out of breath and almost out of chakra, but the fool wasn't no match for them in the end. They towered over their victim in triumph and gazed at the bloody mess Vampire Lord was in. He was coated in blood from head to toe, limbs almost torn completely off, you name it, and he just glared at them with malice with no sign of feeling pain.

Kakuzu smirked, "I do believe we need to change his attitude before we finish him. Wouldn't you agree Hidan?" "Oh yes! This is for fucking touching her!" Hidan grabbed a kunai and pierced it through Vampire Lord's hand to pin it to the ground, then did the same thing to the other, along with his ankles. Vampire Lord groaned some, but could barely hold it in though.

Kakuzu stepped up and thought of something more vicious, he used his threads to first stitch through the skin to pin him to the ground even more. He then pierced through their victim's pelvic area and tears it off, "That's for defiling our girl!" Vampire Lord screamed in agony from this cruel torture. Hidan licked some of the blood from his fingers and his body changed to black and white.

He formed the Jashin symbol from the spilled blood and stood in the middle. Kakuzu watched with glee as Hidan pulled out his iron spike. Hidan grinned and stabbed himself in the eye laughing like a madman. Their prey screeched out once more from the sheer pain. "Fucking hurts doesn't it? That's for even looking at our girl! I would stab the other one, but I want to watch you die."

Kakuzu growled, "You're done!" They gave the final blow and Hidan ran himself through while Kakuzu simultaneously threw a kunai straight into their pitiful victim's heart. Their prey coughed up some blood then fell silent, never to wake again.

Hidan's body shuddered as he felt the moment of death seep through his body, filling him with satisfaction and ecstasy, then they watched the body slowly disintegrate and turn into ash.

My POV

When Kakuzu and Hidan came walking back, I knew it was finally over. No words were spoken as we headed back to the apartment; there was really no need to. Deidara hugged me before he left with Sasori to head back to their apartment to rest and bathe; he said they'd be back to check on me tomorrow.

Hidan tried to pry Tobi away from me and get him to leave, "Tobi will see Olivee tomorrow ok! Tobi got to tell Zetsu sempai what happened." "Ok Tobi." Tobi left right after the other two. I needed to shower and Kakuzu and Hiden ended up joining me. They were coated in blood and sweat, plus I needed their help anyway, I was still too weak to stand up long.

The only words that were spoken were, "I love you." We may not have said anything other than that, but sometimes its better that way. After we got cleaned and dressed we headed to bed. I'm glad Kakuzu's bed was big enough for all three of us to fit in; for right now, we were inseparable.

I curled up in between my two lovers with their arms around me as I drifted off to sleep. I slept peacefully for first time in days.


End file.
